


Nightmares

by Evvy96



Series: Young Justice x Reader Stories [4]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/F, friends - Freeform, mind torture, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96





	Nightmares

y/n=your name  
s/h/n=super hero name  
h/l=hair length  
h/c=hair colour  
e/c=eye colour

“ _Recognised. (S/h/n), B26. Nightwing, B01. Kid Flash, B02.”_

You walked through the Zeta Tube into the living room of Mount Justice, nerves making you almost visibly shake as Nightwing called over your new team. “Team, I’d like you to meet (s/h/n). She’s going to be joining the team starting today. I’ll leave you all to get properly acquainted while I get your next mission brief from Batman, be nice.”

Everyone was silent for a few moments, not entirely sure as what to say to break the ice. Deciding it was better to just say _something_ rather than the awkward silence, you spoke up. “Uh, hey guys. As Nightwing said, my alias is (s/h/n), but you guys can just call me (y/n). It’s… It’s nice to finally meet you all in person. I’ve been following you guys over the news for a couple years now. Really awesome work.” That seemed to have done the trick, as the team all smiled and started introducing themselves officially and, for everyone but Robin, revealed their civilian identities. A few of the team, namely Connor and Megan, were attending the school you were being transferred to starting the following week, so it was a comfort to know that you would have people to spend time with until you were comfortable in a new environment and could make your own friends. When the pleasantries were out of the way, everyone went their separate ways, and Artemis approached you to give you a tour of the mountain.

You marvelled at the structure within the mountain, making Artemis laugh whenever she caught your facial expressions. You spent an extensive amount of time checking out the training rooms, unable to resist testing out your skills against the archer in hand-to-hand combat for a few intense rounds. Artemis taught you the basics of using a bow and arrow, and then guided you to the room you would now be occupying. As you roamed over the spacious room, a _whoosh_ sounded, and you turned to see Wally standing beside Artemis with a relaxed smile on his face, red hair slightly dishevelled. “Hey babe. Just wanted to triple check our date for tonight. Movies and ice-cream in my town yeah?” Artemis chuckled, “Yeah Wall, we’re still set for tonight. I’m just gonna make sure (y/n) is properly settled in her room then I’ll go get ready. We can leave in about an hour, kay?” “Sweet. I’ll see you in an hour, angel.” With a swift kiss to her cheek, Wally sped away, in search of a way to kill time before their date. “So, are you guys a thing, or a potential thing?” You teased, bringing forth a blush to Artemis’ cheeks. “Um, I’m not sure yet. Wally’s super sweet, when he’s not stuffing his face with junk food.” You both laughed at this. “We’ve only been on a couple dates, I think I need a little more time before I make any big decisions.” “Well, he likes you, a heap. I know I just met you and all, but I think you should give him a chance.” Artemis’ eyes widened at your words, “H-how do you know he likes me?” You chuckled softly, “Besides the kiss on the cheek and the fact that his smile nearly broke his face when you confirmed your date? His thoughts were basically screaming his joy about going out with you again. That’s one of my powers; I can hear people’s thoughts and read emotions. I can’t influence them or get into your head, but it certainly comes in handy when helping out a friend.” With that, you turned back to your room, settling your pack on the bed and lying beside it. “I think I’m gonna have a little nap, if that’s okay. Our combat training has really drained me. You go get ready for your date. Have fun.” “Thanks (y/n). I’ll see you later tonight I guess. Dinner is normally at about 7, unless we have a mission. Welcome to the team.” With a smile and a wave, Artemis shut the door behind her as she walked down the hall to her room, leaving you to turn down the covers and settle in for a short sleep.

_It was dark on the side of the road, the only light being the blazing inferno that used to be your family car. It had all happened so fast. One second, you were walking towards the car to go to dinner with your parents, the next, the vehicle had exploded._

_You shakily pushed yourself to your feet, holding your dislocated shoulder tenderly to your side as the sounds of sirens filled your ears and the flashing lights of police cars and an ambulance illuminated the front of your house._

_Next thing you remember, you’re being dragged away from the scene. From your home, where you had grown up and spent the best days of your childhood, screaming for your mom and dad and expecting them to emerge from the flames of the car somehow unharmed and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay._

You woke with a small shout, shooting up into a sitting position on your bed, (e/c) eyes wide, breathing heavy and heart racing.

It had been the same every night since the attack. You had hoped that moving into the tower would somehow miraculously cure you of the haunting memory, or at least stop you from reliving it every time you shut your eyes for longer than a blink, but no such luck. You had been part of the team for a good few weeks by now. You were still adjusting to not only hearing everyone’s voices in your head, but also being able to communicate back to them. You had been on a few missions, each successful, but the most recent one had left you a little on edge emotion wise.

The villain you had been facing was one no one was familiar with, yet she seemed to be _very_ familiar with each and every member of the team, each of their strengths and weaknesses, their worst nightmares. Her powers allowed her to tap into those nightmares, leaving everyone to relive them and act them out in fear until she was ready to deal with them, one by one. You didn’t know what everyone else saw, but apparently a previous mission had allowed them to break the trance quite quickly, easily overpowering the villain as a group, before noticing you hadn’t snapped out of it yet. They listened to you shout and cry for your parents, squirming from their grasps as they tried to calm you down and wake you up. When Robin finally managed to rouse you from your dream state, you looked around to see the damage you had caused. Many members of the team were holding various parts of their bodies where apparently you had managed to get a hit in. Wally was sporting a red eye that was sure to turn black as the next week passed. You apologised profusely to each person before going silent, walking back to the Bio-Ship and sitting quietly until you returned to the mountain, slipping away to your room and locking the door and sobbing silently so no one would come to check on you.

Unbeknownst to you, the team were being filled in on your history, how you got your powers and how you came to live with the team to begin with. Everyone was saddened by the story of how you your parents had been murdered by members of the Injustice League when you were only 8 years old and spent years bouncing from Foster Home to Group Home, even at one point, being adopted only to be sent back when they couple had their own child. However, no one was as upset as Artemis. She had formed a special connection with you over the weeks since you had arrived, coming to love you like a little sister and a dear friend. She felt ashamed with herself to have not asked you about your past or why you lived with them in the first place. It had always been typical girl talk and movie marathons without anything truly meaningful discussed between you two.

After the debrief, she had made a beeline to your room, raising a hand to knock on your door before her enhanced hearing picked up on your sobs. Her heart broke at the sounds and despite the strong urge to break down your door and wrap you in her arms until your tears ceased, she decided to leave you be until you were ready to talk.

That night Artemis lay in bed, sleep evading her. Her thoughts were consumed with you were okay, and until she had spoken to you face to face and you had assured her you were okay again, she wouldn’t sleep tonight. She slipped out from under the covers, tip-toeing to your room and easing the, now unlocked, door open and peeking into your room. It was meticulously clean, not a stray piece of clothing or schoolbook in sight, but what caught her attention was your struggling form on the bed, soft whimpers escaping you as you dreamt. Your flailing intensified as she approached the edge of your bed, your limbs becoming a tangled mess beneath the sheets. Artemis rushed to your side, holding down your arms and calling out to you. “(Y/n), (y/n) come on, wake up. (Y/N)!” You shot up at her shout, breathing heavy as your eyes frantically swept the room before landing on the reason behind your disrupted nightmare. It was dead silent for a moment as you stared at each other, before the dam broke and you collapsed into her waiting arms, sobbing uncontrollably as she wrapped you into a tight hug, whispering words of comfort into your ear softly as she ran her hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

When your tears had subsided and your breathing had evened out, you pulled away from the comforting embrace. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I didn’t want anyone to see me like that.” Artemis frowned, “Why? (Y/n) we’re a team, we see each other at our best AND our worst. You shouldn’t hide this side of you from us. We all care about you, and we got really scared when we couldn’t snap you out of Stormsong’s spell. We don’t care that you fought with us, or that you got a few, really REALLY impressive shots in, but what we do care about is your past. We wanted to wait until you had been with us longer to ask what happened to you, but after this morning, Batman decided it was better for us to know now. I’m so sorry we never asked you what your history was like, and we can’t believe all the crap you’ve been through. You’re so strong, we had no idea. But we’re all here for you. No matter what; whether you have a nightmare, or even if you can’t get to sleep, we’ll be there to make it all easier. You’re one of us (y/n); you’re part of our weird little family now.”

You smiled at your friend, wiping away more tears that had leaked from your eyes at her words and thanking her for everything she was doing to ensure she had a place with the Young Justice Team. The remainder of the night was spent with you telling Artemis about everything you remembered about your parents and your life before their deaths. The archer listened intently without a falter; she didn’t once feel exhaustion from the previous day seep into her system, entranced by the stories you told and letting her imagination run wild with the words you spoke.

From then on, your life with the team improved 100%. You were still plagued with nightmares, but when you awoke, you were always woken to the sight of Artemis, or, after you had entered a relationship, Robin (Tim), by your side to hug the tears and bad dreams away (and in Tim’s case, kiss). The rest of the team would do smaller thing to show their support for you. They stayed up with you having movie marathons whenever the nightmare became too much, and even let you in on their own histories and night terrors. You in turn promised to be there for them when the night became too hard to deal with, and had each and every person’s back at the slightest sign of danger on missions. Life was back on track, and you couldn’t have been happier with the way it was turning out.


End file.
